Lync Volan
was part of the Vexos organization, who prefers the Ventus Attribute. He's a showoff and thinks he can beat anyone at any time. He betrayed the Vexos because he realized how evil Hydron and King Zenoheld were. He wears a green cape and his Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Altair, and later Ventus Aluze, and he did not get a new Trap Bakugan, but Wired was once his secondary backup Bakugan in season one of Bakugan: New Vestroia. He was often paired with Volt Luster for battles against the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance. Story Bakugan: New Vestroia: Arc 1 Lync's debut battle is against Dan and Mira alongside Volt, whom they lost to. He later brawls Mira with his new mechanical Bakugan, Altair. However, he loses by default when Altair's system overloads and returns itself to ball form. Lync and Volt were in charge of Alpha City, so when Spectra figures out that the Resistance is there, he commands the two to "clean house". The two of them later face off against Ace and Shun in the finals, but are defeated after Drago destroys the Dimension Controller. He, like everyone else, hears Runo and Julie when the girls tried to teleport Runo to New Vestroia but due to the malfunction of Dr. Michael's teleportation machine,they failed to transport her in one piece. Later, when Spectra and Gus leave, Lync reports that to Prince Hydron, who reveals his status as a spy. After Runo goes through the portal, as Spectra and Gus approach it, Lync blocks the portal, reminding them that Prince Hydron had not given his consent. Spectra told him that he will go anyhow, and he as well as Gus goes into the portal to the human world. Lync decides to follow them. After they arrive on Earth, he annoys Gus to the point that Gus challenges Lync to a brawl, but Baron and Mira intervene, causing Gus to run away with Mira in pursuit. Lync tells Baron that he was sent by Hydron to spy on Gus and Spectra, but because the two of them were gone, he would just defeat Baron and take Nemus. Unfortunately for Lync, he loses, as well as getting Altair fried because of a new ability card he was testing out. After Spectra and Gus are returned to New Vestroia, Lync stays at Alice's for the time being and is seen crying after she leaves him some food. He then gets a lot of hatred from her and Michael and later he decides to walk away. Then he receives a message from Spectra and offers him to return with them if he double crosses Prince Hydron. He agrees and tricks Alice into leading him and the others to the meeting place by saying he quit the Vexos. He then returns to New Vestroia with Mira, Gus, and Spectra. He and Spectra are the only two Vexos that don't brawl when Gamma City is invaded. When Prince Hydron wants to know where his Bakugan is, Lync tells him that Spectra took both sets of Bakugan. When Prince Hydron cuts off Mylene, Shadow, and Volt convince him to switch sides. Then, when Gus overhears the other Vexos planning on taking Professor Clay with them. Gus, thinking Lync is still on their side, tells Lync to talk to Spectra, only to have Lync knock him out and lock him up. He leaves New Vestroia with the other Vexos. It is possible Lync and Volt Luster are good friends, or they might just find each other effective battle partners Bakugan: New Vestroia: Arc 2 In the new season, he battles Shun with his new mechanical Bakugan Aluze, but ends up defeated. After his defeat, he is betrayed by both Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron, angering him greatly. Lync shows an animosity towards the "new" Prince Hydron, although almost all the other Vexos seem to dislike his behavior. However, when he travels to Earth with Mylene he does a much better job at blending in then she does, disguising himself as a street vendor and actually doing a good job at it. The two of them then find Runo and Mira and defeat them, taking the Subterra Attribute Energy in the process. He then appears again along with the rest of the Vexos when Spectra and Gus show up and threaten King Zenoheld to leave the brawlers alone. After this, when eating dinner, he compares Mylene and Shadow to his grandparents, and laughs. He later battles alongside Shadow Prove against Ace Grit and Marucho Marukura for the Darkus energy and succeeds. Upon learning that the new Alternative Weapons System would destroy both Vestal and Earth, Lync decides to warn Alice of the impending danger after remembering how she helped him when he was stuck on Earth. As he does not want a "nice girl like Alice" to be one of the casualties of Earth's destruction, he heads to her house to warn her. Before entering he hesitates, thinking that she may still be mad at him for lying to her, he's interrupted by Hydron and loses the brawl after a close battle. He ends up being sucked into a Death Bomb portal like Volt, but not before removing one of his gloves, with the alternative data for Alice to find, and throwing it away from the dimension portal. The last we see of Lync is his ungloved hand giving a thumbs-up. In episode 49, he appears twice in Hydron's dreams along with Volt, telling Hydron to defeat Zenoheld and take the throne. Hydron mentions him before the alternative weapon system explodes in episode 52 when he says "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon." Bakugan Lync brawls with Ventus Bakugan, though he only uses two real ones in the series, the other Bakugan he uses are Mechanical Bakugan. *Ventus Aluze (New Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed in episode 47) *Ventus Altair (Former mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed in episode 11) *Ventus Wired (Former secondary Bakugan, destroyed in episode 11) *Ventus Fly Beetle *Ventus Atmos (taken by Dan Kuso) Trivia * Lync is the only member of the original six Vexos who has never used a Bakugan Trap. * His hair style is strangely similar to that of Mira Clay's. * Mira referred to Lync as: ''"The baby who thinks he's cool". ''However, in Episode 2 of the Japanese version of New Vestroia, Mira referred to Lync as "The Greatest Zephyros Brawler, the Supersonic Tempest Lync Volan" [ 'ゼフィロス最強のバトラ 音速の嵐 リンク・ボラン''' (Zefirosu Saikyou no Batora Onsoku no Arashi Rinku Boran) ]. * He seems to have a crush on Alice Gehabich, as seen in Payback!, when he called her "beautiful" and tried to save her from the Vexos and Zenoheld´s plans. * His personality is similar to Gingka, a character from Beyblade Metal Fusion; they both are carefree and can be serious when they need to be, but tend to be silly. They are both voiced by Rob Tinkler. However Gingka is played consistently as an honest and decent person while Lync only began to show honest deceny when Alice was threatened (indirectly, however this proved there was genuine good within him). * Lync is also the youngest of the Vexos. * In the Japanese version, Lync refers to Shadow as "Shadow-chan", a suffix that is commonly used for girls and denotes his superiority over Shadow. However he could be making fun of Shadow's effeminate/metrosexual traits. * Lync is the only non-Battle Brawlers other than Professor Clay to call Spectra by his real name, "Keith". This also signifies the likeliness that Lync knew Spectra was Mira's brother from the start. Battles Lync himself has never won a battle without the help of the trap field or another Brawler, showing he is the weakest of the Vexos brawlers. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vestals Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ventus Users